


spinning me round and round in circles

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny doesn't dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spinning me round and round in circles

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt "dancing in the moonlight"

Frank loves to dance, properly dance, slow and swaying, with Jenny in his arms; Jenny, not so much. Not the holding part, just the dancing - she feels awkward, like she doesn't know what to do. He disagrees, says she has a dancer's grace and she laughs, rolls her eyes. 

She laughs again when he dances her around the kitchen, humming an off-key tune, and toes are stepped on. He smiles, doesn't stop. 

But when there is no music, when the moonlight spills through the bedroom curtains across their bodies locked in a dance old as time, it's no laughing matter. 


End file.
